Strip!
by Donghae Oppa
Summary: The Mauraders and their friends decide to play an extreme version of truth or dare... Strip version! rated T for implied content. Review! and tell me whether to continue or not.


**So.. its another HP one shot about Lily and James... guess what book couple i'm obsessed with now?**

**Well, i don't own any of this! read and review! (and enjoy)**

**and i'm seriously thinking about posting more chapters for this story.**

"Evans! Jones! Prewett! We're playing truth or dare. Play with us. You too, Mckinnon!" James shouted up the girl's dorms before taking a seat in the commons. A few minutes later, Alice and Hestia arrived downstairs, but Marlene and Lilly were still to be found.

"I. Don't. Wanna. Play!" A hesitant Lily grunted, being pulled down by a triumphant Marlene.

"Come on, Lils. It's just a game! How bad would it be?" Alice told Lily, who hesitantly sat down next to her.

"Well hello girls, we've changed it up a bit… We've decided to play Strip Truth or Dare!" Sirius shouted. The girls gave him a weird look.

"What's that…?" Lilly asked, getting ready to leave.

"Truth or dare… but if you refuse to answer your truth, or if you refuse to do your dare, you take off one article of clothing. Glasses don't count, James. And, since we want to keep it at least under R rated, when you're down to your underwear for girls, and boxers for us guys, you loose." Sirius said, giving an evil smile.

"What about our bras??" Marlene asked. Sirius smirked at the girls.

"No can do!" He said. "Besides, I don't know if we can get that far…" he trailed off.

"Fine." Alice said. Hestia, Lily, and Marlene grumbled something inaudible, but stayed with them.

"Since you girls have the disadvantage, Lily, why don't you go first?" Remus said, smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Hmm… Alice! Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth!" Alice said in no time at all.

"Okay… How far did you and Frank go that night?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. The guys all leaned in.

"Not far… just some French snogging…" She answered, turning red. The girls giggled.

"Sirius, truth or dare!" she asked Sirius.

"Dare!" he answered. "I wouldn't be in Gryffindor if I did truth."

"I dare you to not hex Snape for a week!" She replied, staring at him.

"Hmph… fine." Sirius replied. "James! Truth or dare?" He asked the black haired boy.

"Dare, what did you think?" he asked, smiling.

"I'll start off easy on you. Take your shirt and sweater off." he told him. James lifted his sweater off without hesitation. He then proceeded to unbutton his white shirt until it was completely off, revealing his upper body. He grinned as Lily stared at his body with a dazed expression.

"Evans, like what you see?" he asked her, grinning. She snapped her head up and turned beet red. She turned her head away from him. The truth was, she did like what she saw, what could be hers if she wanted it. Not that she did… right? Okay… so maybe she did. Just a bit. Fine, a lot.

"I uhh…" She replied.

"No need to get dazed, I get that from all the girls." He said, winking at Sirius and Lupin. "Anyways, truth or dare, Lily?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

"Dare" She said, hesitantly. He gave her a sideways smile.

"Sit in my lap for the rest of the game." He told her. She gave him an exasperated look.

"What? No!" She replied stubbornly.

"Fine then, take off your shirt. I'd like to see your body!" James said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Fine. I'll sit in your lap." She said, glaring at him. Carefully, she sat down in his crossed legs and leaned against his bare chest. She sighed. It felt so… nice. Definitely nice. His body heat kept her warm despite the cold winter day. Slowly, as if not to let her notice, he rapped his arms around her waist. She sighed again. His muscular arms wrapped around her body felt so right…

"Like the feeling?" he asked her, laughing? She hadn't noticed that she'd said everything out loud…

"Marlene! Truth or dare?" Lily asked, turning the attention away from herself.

"Truth!" She said, scared of what Lily would do.

"Who do you like?" Lily asked.

"I'm taking my shirt off…" She responded, taking off her sweater. Lily laughed at her friend.

"Remus, truth or dare?" She asked at the unexpecting Remus.

"Dare, I guess" He said.

"get down on your knees and propose to Sirius" she said, laughing.

"Why drag me into this?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, will you marry me?" he asked dramatically. Sirius rolled his eyes and engulfed his friend in a man hug. James burst out laughing.

"James again! Truth or dare?" He asked, smirking evily.

"Dare, of course." he said.

"Take off your pants." Remus replied.

"Hell, why is everyone asking me to strip?" He said, rolling his eyes as he took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Lily sat back down on his lap, squirming a lot.

"Lily, stop squirming!" he whimpered. She looked at him. His face was red.

"Oi! Look! Lily is making Prongs 'happy'!!" Sirius said, looking at James. Everyone turned around to look between James and Lily. James' face had turned bright red, and he had slumped down. Lily had also turned quite red. What a game.

"Lily. Truth of dare?" he asked her after getting a bit settled.

"Why is it always me? Truth." She said.

"Now, I want a definite answer. Do you like me?" He asked. She was about to tell him no, but before she spoke, memories of James came flooding back into her head like Tsunami. The time when he fell down the stairs because he was looking at her, the time when he hit himself in the face, the time his potion blew up on him, and just now, when he became a bit too excited.

"Yes, James, I do fancy you." She said as she stared at her shoes, turning red.

"Peter, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare" the smaller boy squeaked.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked. Instead of answering, he took off his shirt.

"Sirius, are you a virgin?" He asked Sirius.

"Psh. No..! You should know that. Most of the Mauraders lost their virginities in 5th year!" he shouted. The boys all blushed as the girls rolled their eyes at their bluntness.

"James, remember that one girl… the 2nd one in 5th year I told you about." He turned to James.

"Oh yeah… the one with the stringy hair? Didn't you say you hated her?" James recalled.

"Yeah, I did. She wasn't very good. panted like a mad dog, that girl!" Sirius laughed. James laughed along with him. His deepest darkest secret was that really, he pretended to shag many girls, yet there hasn't been any. Yet. But that doesn't mean he didn't snog girls. In fact, he snogged every girl in his year. Except Lilly. "Lily! Truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"Dare" She answered emotionlessly.

"I dare you to strip and pole dance!" he told her.

"ha! in your dreams! She said ,before removing her weird sisters shirt. James seemed pretty happy about the situation, as he pulled her closer to his chiseled body. "Hestia! truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"I.. uhh… truth." She replied, giggling.

"Tell me, who was your first?" She asked.

"Amos Diggory…" Hestia replied, looking away.

"oooooh…!" The guys all cooed at her.

"oh shut it, you dim wits. Remus, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Hey, once a Maurader, always a maurader. Dare." He replied, shaking his head a bit.

"I dare you to kiss Marlene." She said. Remus rolled his eyes and walked over to Marlene and planted a kiss on her lips. He sat back down in a moments notice and looked at James.

"Me again? Why me? Dare." he said, huffing.

"I dare you to snog Lily for five continuous minutes." he grinned devilishly.

"Okay." He said, turning a glaring Lily around so her legs were straddling his body. Slowly, he leaned into her face and their lips met. He started out slowly, but got more passionate as the seconds ticked by. He pulled his arms fully around her small waist as she pressed her chest into his. She wrapped her lengthy arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair just as James' tongue poked through her lips. James let out a small moan as they fell backwards onto the floor. James rubbed his hands along the small of her back as her thin legs instinctly started to wrap around his lean ones. She finally noticed what was happening at around three minutes in. She was kissing James. The guy that she promised to always hate. James Potter. Lily Evans was snogging James Potter. The minute their lips touched, her willpower came crashing down. Why? because she fancied James Potter. No, not just fancied, she loved him. All of a sudden, it didn't matter that their friends were whispering to each other to leave them alone. It didn't matter that in a flash, they were all gone. She realized what she actually wanted. She realized that he hadn't been joking when he said that he loved her, all those 172 times. She realized that she loved him back.

"Potter? Evans? What are you two doing? As heads of the Gryffindor house, I expect you to not be… well… doing whatever you two are doing in broad daylight! Detention for the both of you!" McGonogall said as she walked into the Gryffindor commons and saw the two teenagers, who were almost naked , snogging each

"Somehow, I have a feeling that detention won't be that bad." James said, smiling at Lily as she replanted her body back on his.


End file.
